warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling Leaves
Falling Leaves 'Chapter One- Scarletpaw' "Scarletpaw!" My head jerks up and I find myself looking into Weedwhisker's golden eyes. "That's borage! Why are you putting it with the marigold?" I glance at the crumpled flowery plant in my paws. "Sorry," I mutter. "I was daydreaming." I quickly slip the herb into it's own niche. "That's okay," my mentor soothes. He sweeps his tail along my red-furred flank. "We've been working since sun-high. Go help yourself to some fresh-kill, and bring me back a mouse if you can." "Thanks Weedwhisker." I touch my nose to his cheek and trot out of the shady alcove where the medicine cat's den is and into the hustle and bustle of HollyClan's camp. Our camp is situated in a small, deep valley. It is flanked by solid, sandy wallls on all sides. There is a path out, a place where it isn't as steep. At the top of the valley are many thick bushes, sheltering us, except a small gap up the path. The fresh-kill pile is near the warrior's den, which is a large overhanging rock that juts out the side of the valley walls. The apprentices sleep under a thick bush, the elders in a sandy pit in the most sheltered part of our den, and Moonstar, our leader, has a den in a cave a little ways up the wall. A rock ledge hangs out the mouth, and that's where she addresses the clan. I pad towards the fresh-kill pile, my mouth watering at the scent of prey, a welcome relief after the herby cloud in the medicine cat's den. No one else is eating, so I help myself to a large shrew. There's only a little prey left, but Talonswoop, one of the senior warriors, and my brother Flamepaw's mentor, had just taken out a hunting patrol. After eating, I drop by my den with a mouse for Weedwhisker, and then head towards the Sand Pit. It's a shallow scoop, not as deep as the elder's den, where us apprentices like to play. True, since I'm the medicine cat's apprentice, I don't hang out there as much, but I still enjoy watching. Foxpaw and Autumnpaw, my other two siblings, are rolling around. Autumnpaw is winning. Her dark red coat gleams in the early leaf-fall light as she wrestles our brother into the dust. "Hi guys," I meow. Autumnpaw looks up, giving Foxpaw a chance to throw her off of him. The both turn to me, their flanks heaving. "Hi Scarletpaw. Where have you been all day?" Autumnpaw asks. Out of us two sisters, Autumnpaw is the more outgoing, pretty, friendly she-cat. Toms go crazy for her light personality, deep blood-red coat, and clever golden eyes. I'm more of a in the back cat, but that's okay. I'm going to be a medicine cat anyways. "I've been helping Weedwhisker sort out herbs. We need to be well-stocked for leaf-bare." "Oh, cool," Foxpaw says, though he doesn't sound very enthusiastic. "Starleap took me out for a private fighting lesson. She's so awesome." Autumnpaw roll our eyes. We both know Foxpaw is infatuated with his silvery-white mentor. He thinks anything she says is law. Foxpaw's green eyes narrow when he realizes what we are thinking, and with a laugh, he barrels both of us over. "As if!" While I get the breath back in me, Autumnpaw simply leaps to her paws, perky as ever. "You know it's true." She staggers about the Sand Pit, a moony look in her eyes. "Oh Starleap, I'm just a worthless apprentice, but I'll never love anyone but-" Foxpaw knocks her onto her back and pummels her belly, chanting, "Take it back, take it back!" I smile and turn to leave. I know this is just fun, but it reminds me of the reason I chose to become a medicine cat. I want to serve my clan, but the thought of unsheathing my claws and hurting another cat gives me the shivers. Just then, a rock falls to my paws. Four cats are skidding down the side of the valley; the evening hunting patrol. Talonswoop and Flamepaw land beside me and streak toward Moonstar's den. Seconds later, Dustybriar and Furlmoss follow. "What's wrong?" I cry. Dustybriar stops, her bright blue eyes filled with worry. "There are Twolegs with giant yellow monsters inside our territory!" My heart stops. "What? They never leave the Thunderpath." By now, other HollyClan cats have gathered around to see what the commotion is about. Talonswoop is standing on the ledge talking with Moonstar and Swiftthrush, our deputy. Flamepaw waits below. Foxpaw and Autumnpaw walk towards me, and I quickly repeat what Dustybriar told me. They look shocked, but before they can say anything, Moonstar is calling the clan together. The few remaining cats emerge. Blizzardmoon sticks his gray-and-white head out of the pit and walks over, while Petalfur, her gray belly plump with unborn kits, helps Whispernose herd Shortkit, Nightkit, and Mousekit out of the nursery. "Cats of HollyClan." Moonstar's clear voice rings out across the valley, and the clan falls silent. "Our hunting patrol reports that Twolegs, operating large yellow monsters, drove off the Thunderpath and onto our territory. They are lying in the clearing on the western border, taking up valuable hunting space." She waits for the yowls of shock and fear to die down before continuing. "From now on, no cat is to leave camp alone, especially not apprentices. Petalfur, Whispernose, watch the kits closely. I will post two guards at night, and every cat needs to be on the look out. Tomorrow, I will send a patrol to go check on the monsters. That is all. There is no need to be too afraid, our warriors will take on this new challenge with joy." She turnsand vanishes into the den with Swiftthrush. I don't know what to think. I hear a scared whimper and turn to look into Mousekit's wide yellow eyes. We used to be best friends when we both lived in the nursery, and I wrap my tail around her. "Don't worry Mousekit. The Twolegs are just being crazy as ever. They won't hurt our clan." I speak with more confidence than I have. Mousekit sighs. "I really hope so Scarletpaw." Waving a farewell, she follows her brothers into the nursery. 'Chapter Two- Flamepaw' Now that the commotion is over, I'm free to lie in peace in my nest and relive the moment. Perhaps my imagination is a little to vivid. The mouse in front of me scampered away, my first indication that something was wrong, and I remember the rank scent that filled my mouth. I can envision the monster perfectly, it's long black claws poised on the end of a long arm, a Twoleg standing beside it fearlessly, yowling in a strange language. Shuddering, I push my way out from under the apprentice's bush and head towards my siblings. Foxpaw is chattering excitedly, while Scarletpaw looks on with concerned eyes and Autumnpaw plays with her tail. I grin to myself. My brother and sisters are so predictable. When you line us up, you can see that our colors correspond perfectly. Autumnpaw is the darkest of us. Next comes sweet little Scarletpaw, with her red coat. Then Foxpaw, bright ginger. And lastly, me. I have thick, and embarrasingly girlish pale ginger fur. Not to mention large conflower blue eyes. People have mistaken me for a she-cat before, even with my broad shoulders and er, fierce disposistion. I do have one, you know. "What do you think those Twolegs were doing on our territory?" Foxpaw turns to me. His green eyes are sparkling with excitement. Scarletpaw doesn't look so happy. "What will the clan do without the prey? It's already leaf-fall. We might starve during winter!" Autumnpaw lays her tail on our sister's flank. "Don't worry. It can't be that serious. But this is a problem. Those Twolegs can't just camp on our territory!" "And monsters," I add. "That's going to cause even more problems."